flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58 ---- Stormstar angled his ears towards the Medicine Cat den, wondering where his sister ran off to, seeing that Lilywing's body needed to be prepared for vigil. Her disappearance was starting to worry him greatly. 22:50, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (ugh, my arms are all messed up) Palepaw couldn't accept it. There couldn't be another death. She prayed for Covesplash's safe kitting, but knew she had little control over what StarClan intended to do. Lost souls in reverie 23:35, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (heh, my spine's twisting...and yay blazerage!) Cypresspaw flattened his ears, hearing the soft mews of his new relatives. "Let's...let's get out of here..."---- Turning, Stormstar left camp, following his younger sister's scent trails. He was also trying to get away from all of the death going on in camp...he needed to be happy, he just came back from some disappointing and worthless journey. And now all of this. 23:52, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (we can be unhappy together. though a messed up arm is not as bad) She hadn't known where she would be going, but her mind led her to the border. Blazefire was surprised, but then not. She had ties to this place: the bonds she'd forged on the quest, and Stormstar. Her best friend. Blazefire squared her shoulders and crossed the border, forcing herself not to look back. Lost souls in reverie 00:03, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (I get to go to the chiropractor every other week...thanks to my fused vertebrae) Stormstar found himself drifting to the border, losing his sister's scent trail, causing him to be upset. 00:21, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (that must suck really bad. can you be 'repaired'. also, advice: receiving overhand serves hurt. so bad). She took deliberate steps towards camp. Suddenly, she picked it up, a scent that caused her heart to do several flips in her chest. "Stormstar?" Lost souls in reverie 00:27, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (the fuse? no, i just have to use my left foot more than thirty times in soccer, so my spine is twisted back. gotta stretch too) Stormstar tensed, his heart racing with relief, as he thought it was his sister. But then, he recognized the voice, and reminded him that it wasn't. Turning, the leader ruffled his pelt, gazing at the ginger molly coolly. "Y'know...you're pretty far in FlameClan territory." Surprisingly, he spoke quite calmly. 00:31, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (at least you don't have to wear a brace) Blazefire blinked back calmly. " I know. That's because I wanted to walk to your camp, and ask you a question." Lost souls in reverie 00:36, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar hesitated, but he nodded. "Alright...c'mon." Turning, he let out a soft sigh, disappointed that he had to give his search for his younger sister up. Walking at a steady pace, he pushed his way back into camp. 00:39, January 10, 2016 (UTC) " Now that we're in camp," Blazefire said calmly, " I shall ask you the question." Blazefire sat down calmly, ignore the stares of the FlameClan cats. She sensed grief in the air- but ignored it for the moment. In a quiet tone that could only be heard by Stormstar, she said: " I want to join FlameClan. Forever." Lost souls in reverie 00:44, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan